


I bet on you. Don´t lose.

by Kleine



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bсе как всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet on you. Don´t lose.

_throw it all away_  
 _let's lose ourselves_  
Muse

 

\- Тацукава, - орал толстяк Ито, с трудом втискивая пышные телеса в узкий дверной проем. За ним по пятам со скучающим видом следовала устрашающая свита головорезов из выпускного класса, - иди-ка сюда, есть работа для богатеньких "шестерок", тебе понравится! 

Одноклассники испуганно жались под стенами. Учителя на горизонте, разумеется, не наблюдалось.

\- Ну, долго еще ждать? - продолжал тем временем Ито, полностью удовлетворенный произведенным эффектом. Двойной подбородок важно колыхался над растянутым бычьей шеей воротом. - Давай-давай, у меня ботинки в грязи, а на тебе как раз чистая одежда. Маникюр обновишь заодно, - здоровяки одобрительно загыкали.

\- Пошел ты, - едва слышно пробубнил Токио и запихнул руки поглубже в карманы, заранее зная, что за него никто и не подумает заступиться.

\- Чего? - взвился Ито, брызжа слюной. - Я предупреждал? Я говорил, чтобы ты не нарывался?! Так и передашь своей мамочке! Эй, Ишида, Араи, разберитесь!

Первый же удар пришелся по самому болезненному месту, да так неудачно, что искры из глаз посыпались. К этому просто невозможно было привыкнуть. Кровь залила губы и подбородок, уродливые багровые пятна расползлись по белому хлопку.

\- Мудак, - пробулькал Токио, пытаясь зажать ноздри, в результате лишь размазывая горячую жижу по щекам и смаргивая невольно выступившие слезы. 

\- Ты труп, Тацукава, - радостно пообещал Ито, закатывая рукава повыше. - Я же тебя на куски по...

Крепкий кулак, врезавшийся в мясистую скулу оборвал его мечтания на полуслове. От неожиданности Ито мешком повалился на затоптанный пол. С минуту, пока на оплывшей физиономии набирался кровоподтек, он изумленно разглядывал мятежника. Невысокий, тощий, до смешного лопоухий парнишка не сдвинулся с места - так и стоял, сложив руки на груди, и тщательно пережевывал свою жвачку. Словно издеваясь, выдул огромный салатовый пузырь и лопнул его перед носом Ито - каждое движение челюстей сообщало лишь о бесконечном презрении. В воцарившейся тишине слышалось напряженное сопение, вспарываемое чавкающими звуками. Когда опешившие от подобной наглости громилы принялись потихоньку отходить от шока, Токио как раз разобрался с секретом дыхания носом. Глазам подоспевшего учителя предстала поистине удивительная картина.

\- С тобой я еще разберусь, - злобно процедил Ито, пятясь в коридор и потирая ушибленное место. Позади раздался шорох шагов, стук отодвигаемых стульев и возбужденный шепот.

\- Не нервничай, - подбодрил Токио, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, - тебе вредно. Жир растрясется, - и, обернувшись, вполне искренне добавил вслед сутулой фигуре:

\- Спасибо! Меня зовут...

\- Знаю, - буркнул неожиданный союзник. - Я - Такия.

Так Токио познакомился с Гэндзи.

\--

За свою недолгую жизнь Токио не доводилось встречать более странного мальчика. Улыбчивый и общительный, всегда в безупречно выглаженной форме и до блеска начищенной обуви, рядом с одетым в неизменный траур Гэндзи он выглядел едва ли не вызывающе. Вызывающе-гармонично. В школе Такия большей частью молчал, предоставляя порой неуемной экстраверсии Токио возможность полноценно реализоваться, лишь изредка согласно хмыкал или выдувал из жвачки липкие синтетически-яркие пузыри. И не было ни одной драки на параллели, в которой он бы, хоть косвенным образом, не поучаствовал. Индифферентность и апатия сменялись вспышками моментальной ярости, стоило малейшему раздражающему фактору замаячить на периферии. В ход нередко шли подошвы тяжелых армейских ботинок, облепленных металлическими пластинами гуще, чем иная физиономия царапинами и синяками, а бил Гэндзи больно. Предпочитая не тратить время на пояснения, он подлетал к предполагаемой жертве и мастерским для столь юных лет хуком отправлял в свободный полет. Многие недолюбливали его, иные откровенно побаивались, и мрачноватый шарм тенью ложился на самого Токио, чье первое серьезное столкновение с взрывным характером Такии закончилось несколько более плачевно, чем, возможно, хотелось бы им обоим.

Придирчиво изучая в зеркале над раковиной россыпь мелких прыщей на подбородке, Гэндзи едва зубами не скрипел от досады. Наблюдавший за ним с подоконника Токио устало закатил глаза. Каждый день одно и то же.

\- Да нормально все, чувак, забей.

Молчание в ответ.

\- Ну, пошли? Поздно уже, все разошлись.

\- Бороду, что ли, отрастить, - пробормотал Такия, видимо, забывшись.

\- Гэндзи, - захохотал Токио, - ты сначала бриться начни, - намекая на редковатую темную поросль у того под носом. Даром, что сам счастливо избежал типично-юношеских проблем с кожей, до самого выпускного класса щеголяя гладкими, по-детски пухлыми щеками и чистым лбом. Даже длинноногие ехидные старшеклассницы из колледжа неподалеку считали его хорошеньким, пытались угостить сладостями и снимали на камеру в телефоне. К счастью, за пределами школы.

\- Чего ржешь? - мрачно уточнил Гэндзи, привычно выдвигая вперед нижнюю челюсть.

\- Ты хуже девчонки, - вздохнул Токио, не оборачиваясь. Ветер бессердечно гонял обрывок тетрадной страницы по по опустевшему двору, нижним огненным краем солнце уже коснулось линии горизонта за пустырем, и это было последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем светлые квадратики кафеля на стенах перемешались с коричневыми плитками пола.

\- Никогда, - резюмировал Гэндзи много позже, когда они, спотыкаясь, брели сквозь синие весенние сумерки, то и дело сталкиваясь плечами, а сладковато-соленый, нерастворившийся привкус крови еще ощущался во рту. - Никогда не называй меня девчонкой, понял?

Токио кивнул и зашипел от прикосновения холодных пальцев к ободранному локтю.

\- Извини, - пожевав губы, промямлил Гэндзи, и непонятно было, за что именно он извинялся. Больше Токио от него ни разу такого не слышал.

\--

Социальные навыки Гэндзи, вероятно, до сих пор плещутся в районе отметки "ноль". Люди не то, чтобы раздражали - просто никогда не представляли для него объективного интереса. Казалось, он нарочно доебывался, провоцировал, затевал мордобой на пустом месте, поскольку в конфликтных ситуациях, уверенно руководствуясь личным пацанским кодексом поведения, четко знал, что делать. Мирная обстановка пугала его до полусмерти. Подчас Токио откровенно недоумевал, с какой стати они друг к другу притерлись.

\- Слушай, - сказал Такия, пиная путающийся под ногами мелкий гравий вдоль проселочной дороги, на которую они свернули с ведущего в сторону города шоссе. Жара стояла несусветная, но это нисколько не помешало ему напялить любимые говнодавы, давно посеревшие от пыли. - Где ты купил майку... такую розовую? Там еще что-то про еблю написано?

На несколько минут Токио впал в истерический транс - подобных вещей в его гардеробе точно не водилось.

\- Такия, - осторожно начал он, - ты уверен, что она розовая? Просто, ну, в самом деле... что за фигня?!

Проезжавший мимо на задрипанном пикапе водитель растащил их, как котят.

\- Чего не поделили? - добродушно спросил он.

Гэндзи с отвращением сплюнул подкрашенную алыми разводами слюну и размазал смешавшуюся с потом пыль по лбу. Серые полосы сделали его похожим совсем не на военного шпиона, а скорее на бродягу-оборванца из числа тех, кто круглый год ютится под мостом, питается объедками и пьет дождевую воду. Токио дернул плечом и потянул за обрывок ткани, болтавшийся на разорванном рукаве. 

\- Вечер скоро, подбросить вас до города?

\--

Токио давно свыкся с мыслью, что, оказавшись у него дома впервые, приятели сперва восхищенно свистят, а затем либо сами собой отсеиваются, либо пытаются сесть на голову. Гэндзи упирался как ишак, категорически не желая переступать порог, но, оказавшись внутри, повел себя непривычно: спихнув тяжелые ботинки и содрав насквозь мокрые и не слишком приятно пахнущие носки, он, не говоря ни слова, уверенно направился в ванную, откуда тотчас же донесся шум воды и приглушенные ругательства. Ругался он поистине виртуозно - качество, втайне восхищавшее самого Токио.

\- Оставайся у меня? - предложил тот, почесывая макушку и застенчиво отводя глаза, когда Гэндзи наконец выполз в коридор, окруженный горячим влажным облаком пара.

\- Чего?

\- Ну, поедим... посмотрим фильм какой-нибудь?

\- У меня своих дома дохерища, - недоуменно поднял бровь Такия, незаметно успевший втиснуть босую ногу в ботинок, не расшнуровывая. - Где твои предки?

Плечи Токио поникли. Когда-то давно у Гэндзи была собака, даже не собака - так, мелкий шкодливый щенок, который гадил на циновки, грыз обувь и забирался спать под одеяло. Немного погодя отец сказал, что животным не место в доме. Четырехлетний Гэндзи долго ревел, глядя на мокнущий под проливным дождем всего несколько минут назад белоснежный комок шерсти и поджатый обрубок хвоста. Выражение печальной мордочки оказалось один в один как сейчас у Токио. Самое время собирать камни.

\- В Европе, - подал голос хозяин дома, преувеличенно заинтересованно разглядывая декоративный стеллаж, - точно не знаю.

\- Пошли ко мне? - не меняя тона, предложил Гэндзи. - Охренеть, чувак, да вот же она! - небрежно брошенная на спинку кресла белая ветровка с вызывающе-красной надписью "I enjoy being fucked up" насмешливо отсвечивала в лучах боковых светильников.

\- Розовая, - напомил Токио и выразительно умолк. Быть может, Такия - обыкновенный дальтоник, вот и выбирает черные вещи, чтобы не ошибиться? Мало ли, у кого какие недостатки.

\- Бля, - дернулся Гэндзи, - заткнись. Просто заткнись.

От Тацукавы фонило так, что всю дорогу до дома волосы на загривке стояли дыбом. 

\--

Следующие два года слились в беспокойную череду значительных и не очень событий, из осколков которых Токио мог бы с уверенностью собрать слово "безмятежность" и множество сопровождающих инвектив - для пущей экспрессии. Забираясь все дальше и дальше в своих неутомимых поисках мест, с которых удобно любоваться закатом, они с Гэндзи успели объехать почти весь остров, пару сотен раз заблудиться, трижды переночевать под открытым небом и получить знатный нагоняй за пропущенные занятия.

Лишь одно событие настырно выбивалось из общей схемы, и Токио, подстегиваемый стыдом и непониманием, с не меньшим упорством избегал воспоминаний об этом.

В очередной раз вытягивая купюры из плотной стопки, предусмотрительно оставленной на карманные расходы, он наткнулся на узкий серебристый цилиндр - скорее всего, мать второпях перед отъездом бросила помаду в выдвижной ящик отцовского стола. Яркий, насыщенный сгусток цвета вырвался из футляра, полоснув взор. Пахло тоже терпимо. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Токио тронул заостренную верхушку кончиком пальца и кожа послушно окрасилась в инородный оттенок, вобрав его порами. На губах он, наверняка, будет еще ярче...

Звук дверного звонка прозвучал как удар грома и Токио в панике заметался по ванной. Попытка стереть жирную субстанцию рукой или полотенцем успехом не увенчалась - надпись "Waterproof" он заметил слишком поздно. Нервно кусая губы, словно стремясь сгрызть верхний слой кожи вместе с ненавистной штукатуркой, Токио приоткрыл дверь, мгновенно отступая в глубину прихожей, пряча лицо в тени.

\- Здорово, - как всегда недовольным тоном проворчал Гэндзи, - хули так долго открываешь?

\- Я был в душе, - пробормотал Токио, и это даже не считалось враньем.

\- Угу, - сочувственно прогудел Гэндзи, спинывая кеды, - опять полночи развлекался или приснилось чего?

Токио только рукой махнул, торопясь скрыться за дверью. Новый раунд борьбы с въевшейся косметикой не принес положительных результатов - помада размазалась по подбородку и держалась крепче чернил.

\- Слушай, не могу найти, где у тебя сок в холодильнике, - заявил Гэндзи, бесцеремонно вламываясь в освещенную не хуже операционной ванную и застывая столбом на пороге. - Это чё такое?

Токио залился краской до корней волос. Сейчас чертова помада на вспыхнувшем лица была бы совсем незаметна.

\- Тацукава, - медленно и бесстрастно произнес Гэндзи и Токио явственно услышал свист летящего без удержу меча. Отточенное лезвие острее, чем боль. - Ты охуел?

А потом цепкие пальцы с жесткими мозолями на сгибах фаланг ухватили его подбородок, потянули вверх, немного вбок, и уже Такия пытливо заглядывал ему в лицо.

\- Какого хрена, Токио? - почему-то шепотом напомнил он, неторопливо проводя по нижней губе, слегка оттягивая ее большим пальцем, возможно, размазывая размягченные слюной частицы дальше, вдоль нижней челюсти, но, скорее всего, нет; "Waterproof" - опасное слово. - Почему ты меня не ударишь? - спросил вдруг Гэндзи, и Токио почувствовал терпкий запах мятной жвачки. Секунды утекали в прошлое, так и не став настоящим, по гостиной поплыла мелодичная трель стационарного телефона.

Дрочить, сидя в одной комнате перед монитором, на котором двое мускулистых ребят жарили симпатичную, хотя и несколько перегревшуюся в солярии пергидрольную блондинку, как и блевануть на шикарный кожаный диван в кабинете отца Гэндзи, где им хватило ума надраться коллекционного виски - это, как и прочие постыдные подвиги, и то не вызывали столько недоуменной неловкости.

\--

Той последней весной Тацукаве окончательно снесло крышу, вскрыло череп без консервного ножа, проволокло вдоль сейсмически активных зон, слегка сплющило меж литосферных плит и вышвырнуло на южное побережье почти бездыханным. В начале марта он еще пытался противостоять шквальному натиску бешеного темперамента Такии, взявшегося оттачивать на окружающей действительности новую технику удара обеими ногами, но уже в первых числах апреля стало ясно, что обыграть катившее навстречу асфальтовым катком мироздание - затея пустая и лишенная смысла. В итоге, его изрядно исхудавшую и потрепанную в ежедневных стычках тушку периодически доставлял домой сам Гэндзи, мрачный, как растревоженный упырь. Фонари, красовавшиеся вокруг глаз, придавали осунувшемуся лицу сходство с пандой-жертвой чудовищных научных экспериментов, а тыльная сторона ладоней, локти и шишковатые колени превратились в сплошную незаживающую рану. Но чаще Токио возвращался один, шатаясь от слабости.

А после его долго и мучительно выворачивало в переулке возле самого дома от адской боли, прочно обосновавшейся в черепе и грозившей безжалостно расколоть его на черепки, если самонадеянный недоумок Тацукава не сделает этого первым с чьей-то благородной помощью. Бита - отличный вариант. Стальной угол тоже сойдет. Стоя на коленях посреди мутной лужи, он завязывался немыслимым узлом и бережно баюкал в руках звенящую голову. Лишь через полчаса, когда на землю опускалась прозрачная темнота, в слабом мерцании подсветки полуразрядившегося телефона он различал темные пятна на кончиках пальцев и понимал, что вот это горячее на губах и подбородке, от чего тянет кожу - вовсе не слезы, а подсыхающая кровь. Даже мысль обо всех выбитых зубах, о которые регулярно обтесывались собственные кулаки, не приносила должного утешения.

\- Если не хочешь, - с деланным безразличием заметил как-то Гэндзи, - можешь не ходить.

И Токио все равно поперся за ним, потому что ему и в бреду не могло померещиться, что можно поступить иначе. Гэндзи не сказал ни слова, но по упрямо сжатым губам и расслабленно опущенным плечам стало ясно, до какой степени он благодарен. Иногда слова необязательно произносить вслух. Так было даже лучше.

\--

До тех пор, пока у Гэндзи не завелась девушка. На первый взгляд, ничего не изменилось, поскольку Такия остался прежним ублюдочным задирой, которого ненавидела половина округа, однако теперь телефонные звонки и сообщения настигали его в любой момент, регулярные сессии просмотра фильмов для взрослых незаметно сменились совместными посиделками с Миоки перед телевизором и - Токио ушам своим не верил - Такия пытался быть вежливым, мучительно долго обдумывая каждую последующую реплику.

\- Спорим, она считает, что ты тормоз, - подначил Токио, когда они возвращались домой после того, как Гэндзи полчаса проторчал у подъездной двери дома Миоки и насосался с ней всласть.

Выражение лица Гэндзи весьма красноречиво охарактеризовало бы емкое "чёблядь?"

\- Тебя ебет? - оказалось брошено просто и гладко, без обиняков, и Токио едва не впервые осознанно ощутил, как в кровеносных сосудах кипит, загустевая, жгучая ревность.

\- Пошел ты нахуй, Такия, - зло выплюнул он и, засунув руки в карманы, быстро, не оборачиваясь, зашагал прочь.

Казалось, хуже уже некуда. Но он ошибся.

\--

Как показала статистика, самыми чумовыми закаты по-прежнему оставались на школьной крыше. В воздухе вились стаи стрекоз и, кроме отдаленного шума автомагистрали да гула поезда метро, ничто в этом мире не могло нарушить ритм размеренного стрекотания их жестких крыльев. Бетонная крошка осыпалась из-под подошв, когда они забирались на каменный гриб вентиляционной шахты, чтобы до рези в глазах смотреть, как ослепительный оранжевый диск величественно погружался в ночь за искореженную виднеющимися силуэтами строений земную плоскость. Ну и что, что планета круглая.

Гэндзи неторопливо прикурил, сбивая пепел прямо на форменные брюки и брошенный у ног рюкзак. Такая избирательная флегматичность порой завораживала - не было в тот миг ничего во Вселенной, что могло бы вывести его из себя. От огромного, необъятного ощущения незыблемого постоянства пробрала дрожь. Казалось, так будет всегда - вечер растянется на вечность. Пальцы с неровно остриженными ногтями наткнулись на руку Токио и Гэндзи передернуло.

\- У тебя рука такая... 

\- Какая?

\- Теплая?

\- Дебил, - ухмыльнулся Токио, - я же живой.

("Гэндзи", - вертелось у него на языке, - "ты не на свидании", - все это не отводя взгляда от резкого, необычайно четкого на фоне закатного неба профиля и тлеющей точки, ползущей вверх по сигарете. Мысль билась у самого горла, страшась и в то же время стремясь оказаться облаченной в вербальную форму.)

Зафиксировав взглядом невидимый центр личной микровселенной прямо перед собой, Такия выпустил дым через ноздри.

\- Токио, - позвал он, ни на ноту не повысив голос, - уймись уже. Смотри на солнце.

\--

Наверное, хорошо, что людям не дано такого предчувствия - знай Токио, к чему все приведет... впрочем, едва ли он был бы в силах что-либо изменить.

Во время очередной культурной попойки Гэндзи умудрился затащить в постель чью-то подружку, а Токио, как последний кретин, спохватился слишком поздно и оказался заперт на примыкающем к комнате балконе. Распластавшись спиной по шершавой кладке внешней несущей стены, он вынужден был слушать, не желая слышать. Те двое внутри делали все очень тихо, словно зная, что не одни. Словно не желая делиться, умышленно заставляя Токио страдать еще усердней.

Когда стихли слабые всхлипы и частые вздохи, повисшая тишина раскаленным шурупом принялась ввинчиваться в виски. Токио уже всерьез подумывал о спасительном прыжке с четвертого этажа, когда раздался хлопок двери, а еще через секунду в дверном проеме нарисовался Такия, собственной персоной.

\- Все слышал, уёбок? - подозрительно спокойно спросил он. - Конспект написал?

Что-то громоздкое и шершавое как наждак в груди у Токио, сорвавшись с невероятной высоты, безжалостно ухнуло вниз. Никогда еще кулак Гэндзи не казался таким тяжелым.

Так закончилась дружба.

\--

За последнее лето Гэндзи вытянулся и стал еще мрачнее, если такое в принципе возможно. При виде Токио он весь подобрался, ощетинился колючками и, набычившись, пустил в ход излюбленную тактику "пни и посмотри, что будет". Токио стоило титанических усилий удержаться на месте и не кинуться ему навстречу. Он до последнего наделся, что все разрулится само собой: сколько раз так прежде случалось, и никакие силы, ни треснувшие ребра, ни сломанный нос, ни вынужденная взаимоизоляция не могли нарушить хрупкое равновесие, которое с таким трудом удалось установить. Однако, видимо, лимит саморазрешающихся проблем на этот год оказался исчерпан задолго до истечения срока действия. Так должен чувствовать себя близнец, возвращаясь с похорон брата.

За три бесконечно долгих семестра они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Репутация позволяла обоим достаточно многое, но Токио словно разом утратил интерес ко всему, чем до этого дня была набита его голова - в отличие от Гэндзи, который в своем бессмысленном стремлении превратиться в умственно неполноценного инвалида буквально с цепи сорвался. Будто каждая новая потасовка грозила оказаться последней.

Глядя на узкую сгорбленную спину и бритый затылок, Токио в последний раз подавил гнетущее желание подойти и - и что, собственно говоря? Попросить прощения, сам не зная, за что? Прости, что считал тебя лучшим другом?

Гэндзи был из числа неприятных, но необходимых персонажей, которые живут по каким-то своим законам, насквозь прожигая жизни тех, с кем пересекаются, но уходят, не оставив и следа. К несчастью, пока от этой мысли не становилось легче.

\--

\- Готово, - довольно проурчал Сэридзава, откладывая в сторону последнюю дощечку, аккуратно покрытую лаком - остальные сто сорок три тем временем подсыхали на солнцепеке вдоль дальнего края крыши, - после обеда сыграем?

Цуцумото озадаченно уставился на Токио.

\- Маджонг, - подсказал тот, - это когда собирают фаны и потом... погоди-ка. Тамао, я думал, ты будешь пасьянс раскладывать? Мы задолбаемся бегать по крыше.

Сэридзава улыбнулся своей трогательной, немного растерянной улыбкой, от которой у нормальных адекватных людей случалось нечто вроде легкого помешательства.

\- Ничего, - добрым голосом сказал он, щурясь от прямых лучей полуденного солнца, - зато не скучно.

Цуцумото с готовностью закивал, приведя в движение многочисленные отростки жестких дрэдов.

\- В прошлый раз мы чуть не проломили крышу глыбами для го, - напомнил Токио, поочередно переворачивая дощечки, каждая из которых по размерам не уступала половине стандартной школьной парты. Кривоватые рисунки и символы были выведены яркими люминесцентными красками.

\- Что ты выдумаешь в следующий? - скривился Токадзи, оторвавшись от книги. Вероятно, сюжет оставлял желать. Или уксус, который он принимал для тонуса, сегодня оказался особенно ядреным.

Сэридзава многозначительно пошевелил бровями.

\- Есть у меня пара идей... Токио, не поднимай много сразу! А чего стоим? - вновь обернулся он к уныло жующему фильтр Токадзи.

\- Жарко, - отмахнулся тот.

\- Тяжелый физический труд, - поучительным тоном заметил Сэридзава, вполсилы пнув его в бок босой ступней, - не только вреден, но еще и полезен. Особенно тебе.

\--

Рассвет в районе, где обитал Сэридзава, мучительно напоминал иллюстрацию "утро в китайском квартале" со всеми вытекающими. Двери здесь никто не запирал, потому что красть все равно нечего.

\- Было бы неуважительно по отношению к домушникам, - пояснил Сэридзава в самом начале. Тогда Токио лишь закивал, прикинувшись, что понял, а немного погодя разобрался в тонкостях без посторонней помощи. Другой немаловажной деталью, которую он усвоил с первого дня их знакомства, стало то обстоятельство, что Сэридзаву, как некогда Гэндзи, совершенно не интересовали ни его происхождение, ни кредитоспособность. Вообще, многое с тех пор стало с негласной оглядкой "как Гэндзи". Уродский придурок Такия после официальной церемонии награждения выпускников как сквозь землю провалился.

По покатому каменному крыльцу дома напротив расползлось бурое пятно.

\- Тут один задолжал якудза, - сообщил Сэридзава в ответ на немой вопрос, - раздробили ногу дрелью. Орал как резаный, я полночи заснуть не мог. Ну, входи, чего замер?

Стряхнув оцепенение, Токио попытался отделаться от стоящего перед внутренним взором видения.

\- Тамао, - откомментировал он, копаясь в рюкзаке в поисках предусмотрительно припасенной провизии, - половина этой улицы, скорее всего, искренне полагает, что твои любимые сосиски сделаны из мяса человеческих младенцев.

Сэридзава задумчиво повертел в руках тонкую палочку с подпалинами, которую обычно использовал вместо шампура, и потянулся за нори для рамэна.

\- Нет, - в конце концов вынес он вердикт, - человеческое мясо не такое нежное. Люди, большей частью, грязные твари.

Сходу и не скажешь, шутил он или говорил всерьез. Впрочем, как обычно.

\--

Знакомство с Тацукавой состоялось в первый день Тамао в Судзуране. На общем фоне официально-черных, пока еще выглядящих пристойно пиджаков ослепительно-белая рубашка, хочешь не хочешь, бросалась в глаза. Особенно, когда она была размера на три больше, чем следует. Сам Токио заполнял клетки судоку со столь неподдельным интересом, что окружающий мир на время прекратил для него свое никчемное существование. Бесшумно опустившись на соседний стул, Сэридзава уставился на полупустой квадрат.

\- Здесь не шесть, а четыре, - обратил он внимание через пару секунд, ткнув пальцем в ошибку.

Незнакомый интеллектуал оскалил зубы в усмешке.

\- Спасибо, - дипломатично заметил он, - у меня есть еще?

\- Сэридзава, - представился Тамао, протягивая открытую ладонь с таким видом, будто конкретно это рукопожатие - величайшая честь и предназначение всей его жизни. Вот так просто. С тех пор Токио стал для него кем-то вроде смышленого, но донельзя наивного младшего брата, которого у Сэридзавы никогда не было и не будет.

По части нестандартности мышления Сэридзава дал бы фору очков в сорок любому доморощенному вундеркинду и с легкостью обошел бы на первом повороте: если Гэндзи казался странным, то Тамао был попросту не от мира сего. Поначалу Токио многое готов был отдать, чтобы постичь, на какой основе функционируют мозги у этого однозначно стремного, но поразительно человечного кадра. Что он ест, сколько спит, какие святые посещают его под покровом ночи? С течением времени мысль обрела недостающую абсурдность - ведь никто в здравом уме не лезет потыкать палочкой брусок динамита с чадящим запалом или поковыряться в зубах у гремучей змеи.

\--

\- ...вдруг что пойдет не так, кто-то двинет посильнее, останусь имбецилом. Будут еще меня кормить через зонд? - Токио в очередной раз вздохнул так тяжело, словно добровольно влачил на своих тощих плечах бремя людских скорбей. Сэридзава отложил полуистлевший окурок на край пепельницы, потянулся через стол, мимо пустых пивных кружек с пенистым налетом, разбросанных зажигалок, полезных и забытых мелочей и осторожно погладил его по гудящей, как центральная станция метро в час пик, голове.

\- Нихуя, - сообщил он, по-видимому, опустошенному глиняному кувшину для сакэ, выпутывая пальцы из слипшихся от крови волос надо лбом Токио, - завтра сгоняем в больницу. Может, еще обойдется.

Из его уст даже это прозвучало обнадеживающе.

\--

При виде выведенного на стене имени Такии у Токио совсем привычно заныл рудиментарный орган памяти, покрытый ссохшейся коркой гашеной обиды, обильно припорошенный песком времени. Поперек угрюмой, окостеневшей физиономии повзрослевшего Гэндзи ясно читалось то же самое, больное до оскомины "Я скучал. А ты?" и злорадное "Ну наконец-то!" Пальцы сами собой свернулись в ладонь. Будь все иначе, взбреди это ему в голову, Токио бы молился на него в свое время. Или дрочил на запротоколированный в воспоминаниях случайный поворот головы в спертом одиночестве, закупоренном меж запотевших стенок душевой кабинки, что, по большому счету, одно и то же.

Но наяву был зловещий свист ветра, когда Токадзи замахнулся табуретом, и бездна разочарования, когда Сэридзава несколько раз подряд открыл рот и закрыл его снова. Самонадеянность сквозила в каждом жесте Гэндзи: в том, как он упирался пятками в бетон, слегка отклоняясь назад, в испытующе-насмешливом прищуре, псевдонепринужденном тоне. "Мне нет до тебя дела, я лишь отдаю дань хорошим манерам", - безмолвно изрек Такия, хотя где там - проорал во все горло, срывая голос, но никто, кроме Токио, не был настроен на столь высокие частоты. Какие, к черту, манеры, если речь шла о Гэндзи?

Открытый ящик Пандоры уныло валялся в углу, отброшенный за ненадобностью - Гэндзи был не из тех, кто оставляет в живых раненых, слабых и больных, поэтому, отправляясь на поиски Риндамана, надежду он убил самой первой.

\- Токадзи, - рыкнул Сэридзава, - какого хера тебе стукнуло играть в обычный маджонг?

Два года Токио провел, окруженный аурой неземного прохладного спокойствия: Сэридзава выворачивал наизнанку чужаков, в то время как свои практически ели у него с рук. Гэндзи с первой секунды оказалось так много, что стало нечем дышать. Его ярость клубилась душным едким дымом, выжигала все на пути тлетворным огненным дыханием; для него не было слова "нельзя", он не знал, что такое "хватит" и пылающая надпись "мое!", сдобренная собственническим инстинктом и привитым, тщательно взлелеянным эгоизмом, начисто перемыкала ему клеммы. То, что одним своим нечаянным появлением ему удалось запустить необратимый процесс падения бессчетных костей домино, складывающихся в причудливый рисунок, не могло быть ничем иным, кроме как чудовищной, неистовой, пронзительной несправедливостью. 

Она кололась и корчилась внутри безобразной кольчатой сороконожкой, которую ни переварить, ни выблевать с кровью.

\--

Одно из несомненных преимуществ Сэридзавы перед человеческой расой заключалось в том, что он отродясь никого ни о чем не расспрашивал. От необходимости оправдаться у Токио кололо сердце.

\- ...я думал, мы будем друзьями навсегда, - плоский диск цвета спелого апельсина полыхал на раскрашенном оттенками пурпура небосклоне. - Но это в прошлом, - он и правда верил в это когда-то давно.

Сэридзава методично докуривал оставшиеся в пачке сигареты и думал о чем-то своем, что явно не уложилось бы в ветхое понятие вечности. Еще одним бесценным достоинством, бесспорно, следовало считать умение бросить кость так, чтобы реципиент ощутил себя, по меньшей мере, самураем. Даже если это "можешь сесть и расслабиться" - зато именно тогда, когда жизненно необходимо. Незыблемая опора крепче самых твердых сплавов - камни обратятся в труху, но в отведенных ему тридцати процентах шанса на удачу останется данное Тамао слово. В вихре расщепляющей затылок боли Токио снова было за что держаться.

\--

Ненависть - вот что плескалось во взгляде Гэндзи, когда, в два прыжка преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, тот скомкал в руке ткань рубашки Токио. Воротник впивался в шею и от этого безусловно-рефлекторного вызова, как правило, вело круче, чем от алкоголя, но только не сегодня. Не сейчас. 

\- Тамао, - обманчиво-спокойный Сэридзава решительно направился к выходу вслед за Такией, чье клокочущее бешенство оставляло почти видимый, выжженный на затоптанном полу след с горстками пепла по обочинам, - не здесь. - Чужеродная болезненная дрожь мягко отобрала контроль над слабеющими конечностями, глаза сами собой закатились под веки, и дальше Токио уже не помнил совсем ничего: ни паники в голосе Тамао, ни того, как тот, рухнув на колени, пытался заставить его очнуться, сгорбившись под гнетом бессильного страха. Гэндзи никогда не доводилось сталкиваться с этим прежде. Он даже не догадывался, что такое возможно - он так попросту не умел.

\--

Больничный пол был холоднее могильных плит - не то, чтобы у Токио имелись предварительные домыслы на этот счет, однако ступни неприятно покалывало, пока он ожесточенно сдирал с себя присоски датчика и, почти не глядя, вырывал из-под кожи хоботки медицинских игл. Даже время и кровь в этом месте текли медленней - дойдя до отсека, где его встряхнуло потоком жесткого дезинфицирующего воздуха, он заметил короткий побег густо-вишневого оттенка на внутренней стороне запястья, а, бросив взгляд на часы, понял, что потратил на свой, возможно, последний путь меньше минуты - ничто в сравнении с предстоящей вечностью забвения. Бригада врачей настороженно взирала на него, словно ожидая, что он превратится в насекомое, развернет твердые кожистые крылья и, утробно жужжа, вылетит прочь. Или выхватит пушку и откроет огонь на поражение. Или примется отбиваться скальпелем. Токио поклонился почти смущенно. Будь здесь Сэридзава - тот бы нашел, что сказать.

Первый вдох в кислородной маске был неприятен и глух, словно в дыхательных путях установили слишком частую сетку, а затем картинка перед глазами изменилась, предметы поддались искажению, голоса начали отдаляться, и реальность оторвалась, полетела, кружась пущенным по ветру самолетиком, сложенным из вырванной из тетради страницы. Уши заложило секундным предчувствием, а дальше раскинулась арктическая пустыня безмолвия, выметенная ветрами душевная пустошь. Над операционным столом вспыхнули слепящие круги ламп - и Токио увидел свет.

\--

Погрузив руки в карманы почти до локтя, Гэндзи, долговязый и нескладный как цапля, мерил двор широкими шагами. Будь у него хвост - какой-нибудь длинный и гибкий - он давно принялся бы хлестать себя по бокам. Мутные брызги разлетались из-под подошв заляпанных грязью теннисных туфель, зажатая зубами сигарета чадила в изувеченное свинцовыми тучами небо.

"Заткнись, мне нужно твое плечо", - вот так легко и ненароком укрощают строптивых в клане Сэридзавы, что бы он из себя не представлял. - "Я на тебя поставил, не подведи".

Проклятые бабочки, по-видимому, вылупились с врожденной мутацией, оказавшись стайкой боевой моли - годами талантливо вгрызаясь в стенки желудка Токио, они, в конечном счете, вырвались на свободу. Замерший на опасно кренившейся вбок изогнутой ржавой перекладине ворон ехидно косился на него блестящим умным глазом, в щемящей, сладкой тоске одиночества не осталось ни грамма горечи. Нераспечатанный тюбик суперклея, неудачно вывернувшись в кармане брюк, острым краем впивался в бедро - отличное средство для скорейшего заживления последствий трепанации черепа. Лучшее лекарство от разбитого сердца.

Токио давно смекнул, какие дела могут быть у Сэридзавы с Такией - не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы, обнаружив посреди захламленной комнаты белый ремень с цепью, от одного вида которого у окружающих с некоторых пор начинались содрогания конвульсивного характера, и сопоставив его со щедрым засосом повыше ключицы и лиловым синяком под глазом, прийти к определенным выводам.

\- Знаешь что, - посоветовал Сэридзава, спокойно выдержав его понимающий взгляд, - давно хотел сказать: тебе пора переходить на шахматы.

\--

\- Ну, ты это, - зачастил Манабу.

\- Прям как этот, - подхватил его братец.

\- Как его?..

\- Короче, ты понял, да?

Очевидно, успевший закинуться положенной утренней дозой дзена Сэридзава попыхивал сигареткой, довольный и невозмутимый как сам великий Будда.

\- Ну-у, он еще такой... по воздуху летал!

\- Копперфильд, - подсказал Токио.

\- Да нет же! У него были воины!

\- Гарри Поттер! - выкрикнул Чута. Под атомной лавиной тяжелых взглядов остальных он моментально съежился и постарался, не привлекая внимания к своей скромной особе, уползти за плинтус и как можно тише там сдохнуть.

\- Они пили росу! - продолжали тем временем интеллектуальный квест близнецы.

\- Жрали глаза!

\- Зомби! - снова не в тему вякнул Чута. 

\- Да съебись ты нахуй! - в один голос возопили братья. Озверевший Макисэ поддал ему пинка от избытка чувств.

\- Зашибись, Миками научились читать и нашли сказку про Чингисхана, - сквозь зубы процедил Идзаки, заталкивая сползшие на кончик носа очки вверх по переносице.

\- О, точно! - возликовал Манабу.

\- Не, - заулыбался Го, - нам бабушка рассказывала.

Гэндзи только хмыкнул. Да и что тут добавить?


End file.
